


《花》

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 00:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16964538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian





	《花》

-他是一支永不凋谢的鸢尾。

 

“奇迹，就是泰国下大雪。”

先是黑色，再是银白，交织成不一样的图案。  
斑斑看着蓬松的发顶埋得低低地替他涂指甲，白腻的脖颈露出一截，显出专心致志的侧面来。  
他用另一只正在晾干甲油的手去捏就在他眼前粉粉的耳朵。

你干嘛！金有谦奶呼呼的声音炸起来，瞪着眼睛骂斑斑，不要沾在我身上阿，很难洗的，还很臭！

斑斑捏着薄薄的耳朵看它从粉变红，金有谦在他的注视下脸上也染上一些绯色。

有谦米涂得真好。  
他欺身去咬他的耳朵，指甲油浓烈的味道一瞬间充斥在鼻腔里。

金有谦只剩了喉音含糊地闷在嘴里，睫毛剧烈抖动，像被蛛网上被捕获的蝴蝶。

斑斑按住他的脖颈，让他抬起头来与他唇齿相依。

金有谦15岁时第一次见到斑斑。  
即便是同一个公司的练习生，彼此之间其实也是竞争对手的关系。他们年纪相仿，都很优秀，更是把对方当作敌人，吵架打架，针尖对麦芒。

金有谦看不起斑斑卖着萌坐在职员姐姐腿上讨冰淇淋吃的样子，斑斑嫌弃金有谦故作老成，明明羡慕他又别别扭扭不肯撒娇。

斑斑可以赤身裸体地做着恶作剧。  
金有谦不行，他有秘密。

情况开始转折在斑斑发现了金有谦秘密的那一天。

 

金有谦，来做吧。

斑斑一脸正色看着他的眼睛，每当这个时候，金有谦就没有办法推拒了。就像每一次有谦被哥哥们戏弄，斑斑就会对他说没关系的，我也做了呀。金有谦就莫名其妙地好像被鼓励了。

而且这个房子是斑斑的房子，金有谦住在宿舍里，如果不是来找斑斑的，如果不是在床上涂指甲的话，那金有谦是来干嘛的呢？谁知道呢。

我有事情来和你说，听一下我说的话吧你这个斑斑阿！金有谦拖长声音，脸蛋红扑扑的，被置若罔闻地压在身下，推搡了一把斑斑没推动之后就不再坚持了。

斑斑就是一个小疯子。

大概是十五六岁对于性有了懵懵懂懂的憧憬，就把所有旺盛的好奇投入到了金有谦的身体探知上。

他和其他男孩子不同，斑斑比女孩子还要矮的时候，金有谦就已经长得很快长得很高了。男生锻炼健身后都会有肌肉，金有谦热爱跳舞，即使花费比常人更多的时间耗在舞蹈房，他的腰腹、胸脯也很柔软，乳尖粉嫩，掐一把就又肿又红，乳头也比其他人大。他的臀部隆起，勾勒出起伏曼妙的曲线，蜿蜒流淌往下就是修长笔直的双腿。

斑斑将掌印留在他柔软的肚皮上，脸却向下，用鼻子拱他的下身，深深地嗅了一口。酸的，腥的，甜的。金有谦的秘密。

金有谦捂着眼睛，感受到下身的呼出的热气，呜咽着呻吟了一声。

猫咪发情的时候也要我摸肚子，斑斑贴近他，有谦米的肚子里会有我的孩子吗。

金有谦似乎听到门板被猫咪抓挠的声音，还有细弱的喵呜声。他对猫咪过敏，斑斑每次都会把猫咪隔绝开来。

 

金有谦赤红着脸，声音都消失在语气末尾，不会的，我没有……

那就不要孩子。斑斑环着他的腰身，亲昵地蹭了蹭，我就是你的小孩子，对不对，姐姐？

在做爱的时刻，斑斑总会恶意地称呼他为“姐姐”  
明明金有谦还要比他小一些，他在床笫之间表现得也每每都像一个处女，算哪门子的姐姐呢。

斑斑灵活的指尖拉开他的裤链，褪下他的外裤，直至隔着内裤握上勃发的柱体，套弄着令金有谦无意识的张开嘴接受他的深吻后，绕行到了阴茎的后方。

本该平坦的会阴处渗出水渍，打湿棉质的白色内裤。

这是金有谦的秘密。

斑斑有些急切地扯下他的内裤，故意忽略笔直的滴着前液的阴茎，向淌着水的那一处摸索过去。

那两片不该出现在他身上的花瓣，吐露着情液。

金有谦窘迫地夹紧了双腿。

斑斑笑他，姐姐为什么和第一次一样害羞。

斑斑还记得当初他赤裸着身体吓人的时候倒是金有谦先骂了出来，顺理成章的两人厮打了起来。说是厮打充其量不过是两个小孩拉扯着滚来滚去罢了，早就看惯了的练习生哥哥们把他们扯着丢进房间让他们好好打，就带新的练习生安置去了，甚至还贴心地关上了门。

斑斑再灵巧架不住金有谦个儿高力气大，挨了几下之后，心思活泛起来去脱他的衣服，遭到了金有谦拼死抵抗，大家都是一样的看看又怎么了，受到抵抗的斑斑铁了心要赢过他。一个坚持要脱一个只顾着挡，最后当然是斑斑赢了。

斑斑大眼瞪小眼看着金有谦和他明显不一样的身体。金有谦崩溃着哭，哭得嗝都打出来了，哭完了用手指着他奶声奶气地凶他，不准和别人说！

斑斑嗫嚅着答应了。

后来两个人倒成了形影不离的好朋友，还成了组合，一起出了道。

究竟是怎么变成这么荒唐的呢？

大概是日以继夜的好奇吞没了斑斑，大概是三缄其口的保密取得了金有谦的信任。两个处在青春期的男孩互相抚摸，莽撞的稚嫩的，给予与承受，越界的清醒的，缠绵与抽离，在情事里各自为对方送上了成人礼。

他为他打开了情欲的大门，他是最小的弟弟，也是斑斑的姐姐。

姐姐。斑斑小声地叫他，今天我要进这个洞里，好不好呀？

他也不管金有谦的回答，伸出舌尖逗弄肿大的花蕊。金有谦嘤咛一声，腿上彻底泄了劲儿。

斑斑卖力地吮舔他的下身，手上也讨好地上下滑动着搓揉竖立的阳具。

吻他脸颊的时刻，精水挂在了金有谦纤长的睫毛上。金有谦眨眨眼睛，涣散的眼神还想去看斑斑的脸，体液黏着他的眼睫毛，像玫瑰上沉重坠着的朝露。

他才二十一岁，新鲜得像一朵花。

未干的甲油粘了些许在皮肤上，留下斑驳的痕迹，花朵就添了些别样的色彩。

他愉快地看着金有谦雪白的身体全都变粉，上面点点斑斓的色彩是他的画作。他抚弄着他的腰侧，上面繁复的刺青触感有些微的突起，他舔了舔一块皮肉，那块墨色沾了水意，似乎要流动起来。

金有谦真不怕疼，他就很怕痛，打耳洞都要金有谦牵着他的手打，回来还要金有谦在床上哄一哄疼一疼他，姐姐我痛呀。

小小的唇穴沾着水，柔嫩的发着红。姐姐呀。

他留了点发尾，团里早有人留了，然后他剪短头发，团员早他一步先把发尾绞了。斑斑把想要抚弄他发梢的手收回，放置在他腰间，

你和林在范是怎么回事？

斑斑握着他的腰肢，狠狠地把自己送进了他的身体。

 

-他的香气不仅是一人嗅到。

金有谦喜欢炒饭，  
金有谦喜欢巧克力奶昔，  
金有谦喜欢林在范。

他的口味一成不变，专一程度叫人厌烦。

在范哥他……金有谦努力从快感中拔出神智，被斑斑粗暴地打断了，叫林在范。他耸动腰身，在身下人的身体里掀起一场风暴，金有谦被突如其来的攻击占据心神，呻吟着回到漩涡中。被狂热的卷起，碾碎，流出汁水。

这是两个忙内的小小叛乱罢了，只有他们俩的时候他们会直呼哥哥的名字，可林在范是特殊一点的存在。  
金有谦的练习生时对已经出道的jjp很是羡慕，特别是对林在范有种盲目的崇拜。

老的练习生对金有谦不和大家使用一个公共浴室很不服气，言语粗鄙地调笑，处处有意刁难，模仿他的声音，诘问他是不是个女孩，拦住他回宿舍的路……他都隐忍下来。直到有一天金有谦发现了浴室门锁被撬动的痕迹，他才打电话给了林在范，崩溃地哭着。他那么害怕被发现的秘密，只能哽咽着含含糊糊地告诉了林在范。

林在范狠狠教训了那群人，然后去了金有谦的房间。

斑斑在发现金有谦喜欢上林在范的时候已经来不及了。他大骂金有谦是个傻瓜，报恩报到床上去，人家也没有接受他的以身相许，充其量就是炮友而已。也在心里大骂林在范虚伪又利己，垃圾渣男，就把金有谦当成泄欲工具。这才发现自己对金有谦的感情变了味。他看着金有谦难过的笑容，就算在范哥不喜欢我，我也还是喜欢他呀。

斑斑觉得自己忽然失去了什么，即便是抱着金有谦他的心里也空空荡荡，他抱着金有谦亲他毛茸茸的头顶，好啦你别难过了，好亲故你愿意喜欢就喜欢吧。

即便是虚伪，也想要抱着你，我是一个胆小鬼。

三个人彼此纠缠着，延续到现在成了这种诡异又平衡的关系。

 

斑斑看着金有谦求而不得，一次次地燃烧自己又自觉熄灭，像一场寂寥的烟火，林在范从不正视，而他是唯一的观众。

他哪能满足一个观众的身份呢。斑斑太安分就不是斑斑了。他有意无意地，亲密又亲昵地，让金有谦处在一个他独一无二的状态。

组合里唯二的两个忙内，一起欺负哥哥们，一起反抗哥哥们的欺负，在游戏里或者生活上从来不曾背叛过金有谦，对他永远诚实。

金有谦不知道他的诚实。

——斑斑总是让我开心，所以喜欢你。

——是有谦，所以我才喜欢。

金有谦偏着头看他，笑眯眯地说that’s right.

这样的对话数不胜数，斑斑张口就来，金有谦想也不想。 

金有谦可真好骗，每一次斑斑说的喜欢都是认真的，只要加一点开玩笑的语气或者动作，他又会全然相信那不过是效果而已。

金有谦太单纯了，斑斑舍不得他苦恼。但也没有关系。就这么阴差阳错互相磋磨，也算在一起一辈子了。反正，也会和他在一起一辈子的不是吗。

重复一个答案几百上千遍，他会不会品咂出一丝情意呢？  
至少这不是现在所要考虑的问题。

少年的身体柔韧地发着抖，明显的抽搐使得内里绞得斑斑更紧，斑斑叫他，姐姐。

男孩儿的女穴里涌出大股大股湿热的水，泡得斑斑头脑发胀，恨不得在他身上 死去。

他是花朵，总该有人为折枝付出些什么。

 

-他快要在他所看见的地方被折去。

金有谦高潮后的眼神茫然，他毫无焦点的目光盯着天花板开口说话，漆黑的眼珠像是这个冬季落雪的第一个深夜。

他说：在范哥说他开始有点喜欢我了。

已经是大雪的时节了，  
没有奇迹发生。

 

—tbc—

不知道你们那边下雪没有 反正我这没下雪  
该投票投票该打榜打榜  
说不定你切着瓜  
我就写好了它  
修改了四五次放弃了两篇设定又为了逻辑重新开始写并且继续为自己挖笔谦坑的我果然是一个清纯洁白不做作的傻瓜小女孩


End file.
